


A chance of fate

by Sabrieltrash11



Series: Text fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, F/M, M/M, School, Students, Texting, Work, eassys, partys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrieltrash11/pseuds/Sabrieltrash11
Summary: Harry likes to text random numbers when he's bored, he didn't expect the first person to answer him to be a funny, ambitious, handsome guy that goes to school with Hermione.Draco just wanted to drag himself through university so that he can take over the family business from his father some day. He didn't know a random stranger who texts him a couple times could help him get through it aliveNote: this fic has been put on hold until all my other fics are completed. Sorry!





	1. Random number

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea from "Through the screen" to start a series of text fics because their really isn't enough of them. So! If you have a ship you want a text fic for, feel free to ask. I may or may not do it

**Harry or H**

_Draco or D_

Hermione or He

Ron or R

 

September 22, 2011

 

 ****H (1:24pm) **Did you know weekends are called weekends because they are at the end of the week?**

D (2:56pm) _um yeah?_

H (2:58pm) **omg you answered**

D (3:12pm) _right…._

D (3:13pm) _and who are you again?_

H (3:15pm) **no one you know probably**

D (3:26pm) _then how the hell did you get my number?_

H (3:27pm) **oh well you see**

H (3:28pm) **when I’m bored**

H (3:29pm) **I text random numbers**

H (3:30pm) **to see if they answer**

H (3:31pm) **you’re the first to answer**

D (3:45pm) _right_

D (3:46pm) _naturally_

 

September 25, 2011

 

H (9:25pm) **did you know snails can sleep for three years?**

D (9:27pm) _no I did not_

H (9:29pm) **now you do**

 

September 30, 2011

 

H (2:34am) **did you know wisky and beeeeer are bad tog her?**

D (2:49am) _that one I did know. You on the other hand obviously didn’t_

H (2:56am) **yo are lik my fact frind**

H (2:59am) **I send yow facts all da tim**

D (3:05am) _ok their buddy put the phone down_

 

September 30, 2011

 

D (9:57am) _so. How’s the hang over?_

H (10:34am) **ugggghhhhhhh**

D (10:56am) _serves you right. Why were you drinking?_

H (11:05pm) **it was my best friend’s anniversary. They decided to throw a party**

D (11:07pm) _anniversary? Like, wedding anniversary?_

H (11:10pm) **nah, 3 years dating anniversary.**

D (11:12pm) _huh. Ok_

 

November 5, 2011

 

H (4:23am) **so like what’s your name**

D (4:36am) _why are you up?_

H (4:38am) **why are you up?**

D (4:43am) _English essay. What’s your excuse?_

H (4:47am) **nightmares. Need a distraction**

D (4:49am) _oh. Sorry. You can call me dragon if you want_

H (4:51am) **dragon? Why?**

D (4:53am) _my mom calls me that. And I’m not going to tell you my real name I’m not suicidal_

H (4:58am) **oh. Ok**

 

H (12:45pm) **is your name Draco by any chance?**

D (12:47pm) _how the hell did you guess that_

H (12:56pm) **well I was talking to my friend today about you and I told her I call you dragon and she said there was a kid in her history class named Draco whose mom called him Dragon when she visited him on family day last year.**

D (1:12pm) _… what school does your friend go to?_

H (1:14pm) **university of oxford**

D (1:16pm) _in England?_

H (1:21pm) **is there another one?**

D (1:23pm) _I don’t know but that’s the one I go too_

H (1:26pm) **huh. That’s cool. I go to the university of London myself but I see her often because she’s dating my best friend**

H (1:31pm) **who goes to neither school and works in an ice cream truck**

D (2:12pm) _interesting_

 

November 7, 2011

 

D (3:23pm) _so I never caught your name_

H (3:27pm) **Harrison**

H (3:28pm) **but please never call me that**

H (3:29pm) **call me Harry**

D (3:32pm) _ok_

D (3:34pm) _Harrison_

D (3:36pm) _that’s a traditional name_

H (3:38pm) **my mom chose it**

D (3:40pm) _my mother chose mine as well_


	2. Getting to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said every Thursday but damn grade 11 is hard man. I'll try harder

**Harry or H**

_Draco or D_

Hermione or He

Ron or R

_ Pansy or P _

 

November 23, 2011

 

H (9:26am **) so I’ve come to the conclusion school is no longer worth my time**

D (9:27am) _what? Why?_

H (9:32am) **I’m too tired to get out of bed**

D (9:35am) _Harry_

D (9:36am) _school started 45 minutes ago_

H (9:38am) **yeah**

H (9:40am) **I know**

D (9:41am) _Harry! Get up and get to class!_

H (9:42am) **ok mom**

 

November 24, 2011

 

P (2:34pm) _Draco! We need to hang out soon I haven’t spoke to you in forever!_

D (2:37pm) _hi Pansy_

P (2:38pm) _hi? That’s it? no, “OMG PANSY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH YEAH WE NEED TO GET TOGETHER LIKE RIGHT NOW”_

D (2:41pm) _I would never be that happy to anyone texting me_

P (2:43pm) _:(_

D (2:51pm) _very mature_

 

November 25, 2011

 

H (7:34pm) **never let me sleep in again**

D (7:35pm) _how many weeks’ detention?_

H (7:37pm) **just 1, but its with professor Snape and I’m convinced he thinks I killed his whole family in my past life**

D (7:40pm) _that’s specific_

H (7:42pm) **it’s the vibe I get**

D (7:45pm) _This Snape, is his first name Severus by any chance?_

H (7:51pm) **you know him?**

D (7:53pm) _you could say that_

H (7:58pm) **how?**

D (8:00pm) _he’s my god father actually_

H (8:02pm) **wait really?**

D (8:04pm) _yep_

H (8:06pm) **damn**

 

November 27th, 2011

 

He (4:23pm) hey you still coming over for dinner?

R (4:25pm) yep on my way

He (4:27pm) Harry with you?

R (4:29pm) of course he is did you think I would ditch my best mate?

He (4:30pm) of course not Ronald I was only asking

He (4:32pm) how is he?

R (4:36pm) better. You know, then he was. He’s been texting this one guy for a while and he seems to like him

He (4:37pm) like him? Like, like him like him?

He (4:39pm) wait Draco?

R (4:40pm) you know him?

He (4:42pm) kind of. I’ll tell you when you get here

 

November 29, 2011

 

H (5:34pm) **is it Christmas yet**

D (5:37pm) _no_

H (5:38pm) **why nooooooot**

D (5:39pm) _do not whine Harry it will come soon enough_

H (5:40pm) **you’re like a scolding parent you know that**

D (5:42pm) _and you’re like a spoiled child_

H (5:44pm) **rude**

H (5:53pm) **btw did you know the average person consumes 35 tons of food in their life time?**

D (5:57pm) _nope I didn’t_


	3. Starting to care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in one day??? This is my apology btw

**Harry or H**

_Draco or D_

Hermione or He

Ron or R

_ Pansy or P _

**_ Blaise or B _ **

 

December 2, 2011

 

B (12:12pm) **_Draco_**

B (12:12pm) **_Draco_**

B (12:13pm) **_Draco_**

B (12:13pm) **_Draco_**

B (12:14pm) **_DRACO_**

D (12:15pm) _Merlin’s beard Blaise what on earth do you want_

B (12:16pm) **_I bought you an advent calendar_**

D (12:17pm) _are you kidding me right now_

D (12:17pm) _that’s it???_

B (12:18pm) **_yes_**

D (12:20pm) _sod off mate_

B (12:21pm) **_what? You don’t want it?_**

B (12:25pm) **_Draco?_**

 

D (12:42pm) _I hate my friends_

H (12:46pm) **same**

H (12:47pm) **wait why**

D (12:48pm) _because they won’t leave me alone_

H (12:50pm) **ok same**

D (12:52pm) _I know they worry for me but like, I can handle myself you know?_

H (12:54pm) **same. I understand**

D (12:57pm) _is same your new favorite word_

H (12:58pm) **today yes**

D (1:00pm) _unbelievable_

H (1:02pm) **sorry. What did your friends do?**

D (1:03pm) _nothing really they just keep ‘checking in’ on me_

H (1:05pm) **why?**

D (1:06pm _) just something that happened a while ago. I don’t want to talk about it_

H (1:07pm) **ok…**

 

R (1:12pm) hey mate how you doing

R (1:14pm) mate?

R (1:16pm) Harry?

R (1:20pm) ????

*One missed call*

R (1:25pm) Harry are you okay?

 

 

H (1:32pm) *screenshot of conversation*

H (1:34pm) **apparently my friends are worried about me as well**

D (1:35pm) _wow you should answer them_

H (1:36pm) **I don’t want to. If I do, he’ll just ask me the same 500 questions he always does. I’m sick of it**

D (1:40pm) _I understand_

 

*Ron calling*

**I’m fine Ron**

Then why didn’t you answer me??

**I was working. I’m fine, stop worrying so much**

I can’t stop worrying. The last time I stopped worrying that creep came back!

**Ron, he’s locked up. He physically can not get me anymore. Calm. Down.**

Yes ok but how much longer is he locked up for?

**Are you trying to set me off?**

Of course not-

**Then stop bringing him up! I’m fine, now drop it**

*Call ended*

 

December 3, 2011

D (12:37pm) _hello_

D (3:43pm) _you haven’t texted me today, which is weird so I texted you first_

D (5:58pm) _are you ok?_

D (8:23pm) _Harry?_

 

December 4, 2011

 

D (2:34pm) _did you know a half of a lime pressed to your forehead clears headaches?_

D (2:45pm) _you haven’t sent me a fact in a while so I sent you one_

D (3:03pm) _I really hope your ok, my life is boring and you provide laughs_

 

December 5, 2011

 

D (12:45pm) _Harry?_

 

December 6, 2011

 

D (1:56pm) _I got an early present today, it was a collar_

D (1:58pm) _why do my friends think I’m so kinky?_

 

December 7, 2011

 

D (3:37pm) _Hey Hermione I know I haven’t talked to you since we finished that project but can you tell me what’s wrong with Harry? He hasn’t answered me in a while_

He (3:47pm) oh hey Draco! I almost didn’t recognize your number. Harry is fine I’m sure, don’t worry

D (3:50pm) _but he hasn’t answered me_

He (3:55pm) well… Ron said he’s ok now… I’m sure he just doesn’t feel like texting

D (3:56pm) _what happened?_

He (3:59pm) Ron gave him a panic attack. He takes a couple days to calm down from them, he should answer you soon

D (4:00pm) _a panic attack? How?_

He (4:04pm) not my place to say. Ron just said the wrong thing is all, he didn’t mean too

D (4:07pm) _Merlin, I hope he’s ok_

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to kudo and comment


End file.
